Boredom Adventure
is a random story by Sierra using different plot devices from different things. NOTES If you're a kid and younger than 13, you should probably skip Act II. It's mature and contains rape. Well sort of. THIS IS SEVERELY FUCKED UP AND YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE NORMAL. DISCLAIMER- This doesn't go against the rules because they never did get raped. Plot Devices *Homestuck inventory **Strife deck **Captchalogue *Dragonball Z techniques **Power level, flight **Saiyans **Namek *The Death Note! :o *Avatar bending capabilities *Animorphs morphing *Assassin's Creed shit **Assassins **Switchblades **Assassinations *One Ring to rule them all **Orcs! Trolls! Hobbits! Dwarves! Dragons! *Star Trek **Space shios **Federation *Harry Potter spells * *Other stuff ACT I - An Unexpected Boredom In the mushroom forest there lived a mushroom city. The mushroom city was fairly overpacked and run by cockroach dictators. They were both cocks and dics, which made them especially evil. But underneath the mushroom lived dwarves. An these dwarves were stupid. They bowed before a queen. But they had the Holy Macguffin. The Holy Macguffin controls the universe, you bumbling imbecile. What the hell did you think it did? Make cookies? And there was one dictator who wanted the Macguffin. His name was Doktor Poodleface, who lived high up on Weed Mountain, next to Stoner Mines. He had enslaved the dwarves and paid them one can per day. The oldest and wisest dwarve had built a cantown, but that's another story. Anyway meteors were falling from the sky and the city caught on fire. The cockroaches survived and became Teenage Mutant Ninja Cockroaches and died when some dictator stepped on them. This dictator was Genericwoman. She hated cockroaches to death. She also liked grounding her children, Pothead and Duckface. Pothead had an addiction to joy powder, which is linked to the main character who lived on the planet Thisshitisfuckedupbro CXIX. On that planet, the main character lived there. Her name was Zoosmell Pooplord Melanie. Melanie had big boobs because on this planet, controlled by rape gangs, we wanted to make it ironic as possible. Anyway Melanie ran across the planet from these rapge gangs at the tender age of 16 (did I mention she had big breasts?) and she was addicted to joy powder. Joy powder makes people happy. ACT II - Roast Rapists Melanie was alone at her camp. She was a normal human. Thisshitisfuckedupbro CXIX was plagued by lizard people underground and orcs above, with rape gangs on the surface. Melanie had big boobs so she was a target. She poured the last of her joy powder out of her satchel. Damn, I'll need to find some more. ''Over the years, Melanie had became a trained assassin. Not one of those fancy smancy AC ones tho. She had switchblades and that was about it. She turned behind her. She wasn't expecting this. A thug whipped his mace into the side of her head. She fell down into the dirt and she was temporarily blinded. Another man ran up. He tied her hands together and bound her against the tent pole. "How much ya think we'll get for one with boobs these size eh?" one of the rapists asked. "I dunno Jimmy, might as well get our fun over with so we can sell her first tho." Melanie heard the zippers unzip and shivered nervously. She heard six sets of footsteps. Strange, she only remembered five people. But this wasn't the matter. She was going to get raped. She wondered. On a planet like this, if she would ever get pregnant, how would she raise a child? She would have to use joy dust to stop it from crying... She'd probably have to sell it over the slave market and go back to being just another rape toy. She felt a dirty pair of hands rip off her shirt and pull down her pants. She wasn't ready for this. The pair of hnds gripped her panties when suddenly... '''Thick. Thick. Thick. Thick-thick.' That was all she remembered before blacking out. No being raped, nothing else. --------------------------------------- Melanie woke up in some sort of space ship. She didn't know where she was. Her head ached and her vision was foggy. She lifted her leg up and felt soft skin. Was she naked? No, she was not. She was wearing her underwear. Well not hers, it was much cleaner. She moved her other leg up. She took two steps gingerly before falling to the ground. She staggered to her feet. She put her hands forward and reached forward to something white. : > Captchalogued Leather Jacket : > Captchalogued Denim Jeans : > Captchalogued Leather Boots : > Captchalogued White Cotton Shirt : > Equipped Leather Jacket, Denim Heans, Leather Boots, White Cotton Shirt to body You feel warmer now. Your inventory is empty now. You have no strife weapon. You walk around. You're in some sort of medical bay. It'd be better if it was Michael Bay, and he was in you, but still. It has some high-powered lighting in here. That or your vision's returning in an awkward manner. Two figures walk thru a piston-activated mechanism. It's like an automatic door. "Hello, patient," asks the first one. She's a woman, about in her late 40's. She has some sort of badge on her chest. You memorize it from your childhood: a Starfleet symbol. You're on a Starfleet ship. That's the doctor. This is sickbay.